Time And Its Victims
by ericaj318
Summary: Another member is on the team and she and Rip begin to have a relationship but where will it stand when they finally find him again? RipxOC
1. Chapter 1

Addison sat on the Waverider as the team left to clean up the mess they'd made so far in Chicago, watching over the FBI agent they'd saved. As she sat in the medbay watching over the man, well Gideon was watching the man, she was more likely just watching the ship in general, her mind began to wander back to the last time she'd seen Rip. She'd followed him onto this mission after finding out she had super strength in Central City with the help of Dr. Stein and she had no idea that she would fall for him. She closed her eyes for a moment and found herself back to their last day together.

 _Addison said her goodbyes to Carter and Kendra in 2016 after they'd finished their mission, her heart was breaking inside to see them go. As the team got back onto the ship, Addison called out, "Rip?"_

 _Rip turned, his coat swirling with his motion, "Yes, Addy?"_

 _Addison swallowed as she heard him say her name, "Can I speak to you for a moment? Privately," she requested causing him to nod as they moved away from the team into the cargo bay._

 _Once they were alone, Rip looked to Addison, his face concerned, "What's going on?"_

" _I think I should stay behind too," Addison began, "I am not sure that I can be 100% professional aboard this mission anymore. I have feelings for you and their not just those of friendship. I think it would be best for the two of us if I wasn't around," she confessed after months of holding her feelings inside._

 _Rip looked at her, his expression changing from concern to tenderness as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You don't need to leave," he began, "Your feelings are shared between both of us. It has taken me a long time to work through grief and guilt but I believe I am ready to open my heart up again. I've had feelings for you since the first day we met in Central City," he confessed, maintaining eye contact with her, "Will you stay and give us a chance to see where those feelings might take us?"_

 _Addison looked down for a moment as she processed what he was saying. She'd convinced herself that her feelings were one sided over the last six months and now she knew he felt it too. She looked back up at him and nodded softly, "I will but you don't think it will get in the way or put any risk to the mission?"_

 _Rip smiled, letting out a small laugh as she shook his head and moved his hand from her arm to her cheek, "Addy, I doubt anything we're capable of could put the mission in any more risk than the rest of this team," he finished as he leaned down and placed his lips tentatively to hers._

 _Addison felt a rush of surprise at first but it was quickly replaced by the chemistry between them as she reached her arms up, grazing his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

Addison memory was brought abruptly to a halt as the rest of the team returned to the ship. "Did you guys fix the problem?" she asked as they entered the Medbay one by one.

Ray shook his head, "Yes, has he had any change?"

Addison shook her head, "I'm gonna go to the bridge if someone else doesn't mind taking a shift."

Rory nodded as he moved to take the seat she'd been in. Addison winked at him as she saw Amaya move to join him.

Addison walked through the argument the team was having over the next step as she made her way to the bridge. Once she was on it, she looked around, almost feeling Rip's presence as she mind took her back once again.

" _How close are we to the U Boat?" Sara asked as the team strapped in._

 _The Waveride shook with an extreme force, "It's pretty close," Rip announced._

" _What are they firing?" Addison asked as she looked around the room._

" _It's a nuclear bomb headed right for NYC," Rip replied, his tone rushed as he stood from the Captain's chair._

 _Jax walked in and announced, "I don't know what you wanted me to do but it's done."_

" _What's your plan?" Dr. Stein asked, his tone filled with concern._

 _Rip looked at his team, his face not giving away the pain he felt in his heart, "I am putting us on a direct path with the bomb so that it will hit us instead of New York City."_

" _Can the Waverider handle that impact?" Ray asked, his face now also showing concern._

 _Rip shook his head, "I have absolutely no idea which is why I have initiated another plan to keep everyone safe," he said as he moved to initiate his plan. Before he did it, he made his way to Addison and looked down upon her, "I hope that i will see you again soon so we can pursue that future," Rip said, his tone filled with sadness, "Our current future is proving much shorter than I'd planned."_

 _Before Addison could reply, he leaned down and kissed her, his kiss filled with passion and torture. When he pulled his lips away, Addison inhaled sharply as she was pulled away into the time ribbon, unsure of where she would end up._

Addison's mind flashed back to the present as she reflected on all the heartbreak she'd been trying to conceal since he disappeared or died. The team didn't even know he'd kissed her because he sent them as he had said goodbye to her.

As she stood there, deep in thought, Sara came up behind her, "The Agent woke up and we're about to head off again. Are you ok? You've seemed off since Rip left us and I know he was all of our friend but you haven't seemed to be able to move past it," she commented.

"I don't think I ever will," Addison replied, "Did we ever find out what the speedster wanted with the amulet?"

"Yes, Dr. Stein figured it out," Sara began, "You might want to sit down."

"Why?" Addison replied, her voice hesitant, "What do they want?"

"The amulet is a piece of a two part compass and the thing that they want it to find belongs to Rip and they know where he is," Sara began, "We're plotting a course to him but I'm afraid they'll beat us there."

"No," Addison whispered as she took in what Sara was saying, not even her super strength could keep her knees from buckling.

A/N: Get ready to jump in because after the new episode airs, this story will hit the ground running. If I get anymore ideas for a flashback before tomorrow night, I will add it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Waverider took the team back to 1967 where they split up to find Rip or the Legion of Doom as Henry had conveniently named them.

"Addison, I think you should stay on the ship," Sara began, "I don't know why you have been affected so deeply but it wouldn't be wise to have you out there looking for him. Understand?" she asked.

Addison nodded, "Please update me if you find out anything. Gideon and I will try our best to learn everything we can."

"You'll have Mick and Martin up here too," Sara added, "I'm not sure what they're up to but they are staying behind for this recon mission. See you soon."

"Be careful," Addison said as she watched most of the team leave to find Rip in 1967.

"Gideon, do you know anything about where he might be?" Addison asked once they were 'alone'.

Gideon was quick to reply, "He is not living in this time under his name so until i know what alias he has chosen for himself, I'm afraid I wouldn't know where to start."

Addison sighed as she walked into Rip's office and took a seat in his chair, waiting for any kind of update from the team. She began looking through his papers to see if she could learn anything else about the spear that had really brought everyone there.

As she sat, engrossed in papers, she heard Sara's voice interrupt her thoughts, "We found him but he got arrested thanks to Dark and Merlyn."

"Arrested?" Martin asked as he joined the team on the bridge.

Jax nodded, "Yep and he didn't even know who we were. He tried to beat me to death with this non-lethal weapon."

"We are going to break him out of jail before Dark and Merlyn can get to him," Sara announced.

"What's your plan?" Addison asked, her tone hopeful as she tried to hide that emotion.

Sara smiled in reply, "Well, I'll be playing the part of the nurse, you'll be the orderly and I think Dr. Stein can handle the part of a psychiatrist. Can you, Martin?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

Addison caught Mick giving Martin a serious glare before Martin nodded, "Absolutely, I can! Let's go."

"Gideon, prepare our wardrobes," Sara ordered as the three made their way to the dressing chamber to suit up and head to the police station.

They had an easy time convincing the first officer of their need to take Rip or 'Phil' into their custody and he walked them right into the holding cell where Addison saw Rip for the first time in 6 months. He had let his hair and his beard grow out but when he opened his mouth she was shocked to hear an American accent come out, "What are you doing back here? I don't know any of you," he said in a panic.

Sara began walking up to him to try and calm him but Addison waved her back as she made her way to him. She didn't step too closely for fear of startling him as she said, "Listen, I know you're really confused and somehow you've erased who you really are but people are coming who want to hurt you so you need to calm down and come with us. Do you remember us at all? We're your team," she explained.

Rip shook his head and as he was about to scream for help, Addison reared back and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out, "Let's go. Hopefully Gideon can figure out what's wrong with him," Addison said as she caught his body in her arms.

Sara nodded as the four, well three and one unconscious one, made their way out of the precinct. As they neared their exit strategy, Merlyn and Dark showed up.

"Ray, can you hear me?" Sara asked.

Addison could hear his reply in her earpiece, "Yes, and they're blocking your only way out."

Sara sighed as she looked around until her eyes caught the elevator, "Ray, how comfortable are you with flying the Waverider?"

"Very," his giddy tone replied through their ears.

"Meet us on the roof," Sara instructed as she waved the team forward to the elevator.

Addison was pushing Rip in a wheelchair now and as they reached the rooftop, Rip woke and stood from the chair, "Why won't you leave me alone? I'm not this person you keep talking about!" he yelled as he looked from side to side in panic.

"Rip, we are trying to save your life," Addison said, her tone gentle, "Can you please just cooperate. You are a Captain and I know you know how to act calmly in a situation like this. Take a deep breath," she tried to sooth him.

Rip wasn't hearing anything she was trying to say as he ran forward causing the team to yell to him in panicked voices. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the Waverider appeared before them as Rip was explaining that it couldn't exist and he dropped, only to be caught by Addison once again.

As the cargo door opened for the team to board, shots began coming their way as Merlyn and Dark had caught up with them.

"Get on!" Jax yelled from aboard the ship, "Hurry!"

The group boarded as fast as they could before closing the cargo door and taking off back into the night sky. Addison brought Rip straight to the Medbay so that Gideon could evaluate his brain.

"I'm afraid my prognosis is not good," Gideon began, "It appears that he is not experiencing a time drift but instead a completely altered brain pattern. He genuinely does not know who he is anymore. It would appear that he shut me down in order to use the meantime drive to transport himself away after he took a small piece of wood from his office."

"He took the spear with him," Sara sighed, "Ok, someone figure out if we can reverse what's happened to Rip and I will go look for the staff of whatever."

As the team began to disperse from the Medbay, Addison called out to Martin, "Dr. Stein, can you hang back for a moment? I wanted to ask you something."

Martin smiled as she turned to address her, "What can I do for you?"

"In your experience, is there anything that could be done to help him remember who he is?" she asked, glancing down at his sleeping body.

"Sometimes a moment of intimacy like a kiss can trigger memories buried deep inside but we don't have anyone on board that knew him that way so unfortunately, there is nothing we can do," he replied, his tone defeated, "If you'll excuse me, I have another project to work on."

Addison smiled and gestured for him to go on before she looked back at Rip and felt a sting of pain in her heart at the thought that they might have him back but they would never really have him back.

As Addison sat with him, Jax entered the Medbay with the paper Rip had tried to hit him with earlier, "Addy, take a look at this. He was writing a movie about us. He knows everything but in his reality it's not real."

"Oh my gosh," Addison replied as she looked through the papers in Jax's hand, "He knows everything and yet he knows absolutely nothing."

As they spoke, Rip stirred in his chair. He opened his eyes and let out a groan, "I'm still here! When will this delusion end?"

Addison stood and walked over to him, pulling the brain scanner off of his head, "We are the characters in your movie," she explained, "Everything in your screenplay is real and it happened with us. You are Rip Hunter, not Phil the films student. Can't you remember us or your ship?"

Rip shook his head as he stood to walk out of the Medbay. Even if Addison wanted to try and kiss him to reverse the effects, he would never let her close enough, she thought to herself.

She sighed as she followed Rip to the bridge where he was speaking with Sara, who was extremely frustrated with his memory loss.

"We need you to tell us where the Spear of Destiny is?" Sarah asked, changing the subject from her interrogation of his memories.

Rip shrugged his shoulders in response, "I don't know what that is."

"Rip," Addison began, her tone much softer than Sara's, "You have something that would look like a simple piece of wood. Those men want it so we have to get to it before they do. Do you know where you put it?" she asked, beginning to reach her hand out to place it on his arm but he was too quick and pulled it away.

"You're talking about my movie prop," Rip answered, "I leave it with my prop master George who you almost got killed yesterday. That thing is a piece of junk. I am only using it as the thing everyone is after in my film."

"Why did you write it that way?" Sarah asked, her tone curious.

"It was just an idea in my head," Rip replied, his face showing emotions the team had never seen before, "It all came from my mind, Rip Hunter, those characters you think are like you and the stupid spear."

"Isn't it strange that he has an American accent now?" Ray asked as he, Henry and Jax walked in.

Sara and Addison nodded as Rip looked even further lost then just moments before. "Ray, you, Henry and Amaya go find his friend George and get the spear. Call me in if you need any backup," Sara ordered as she turned to look at Rip once more, shook her head and walked away.

Everyone left the room except for Addison and Rip. Addison took a deep breath as she looked at Rip, "Would you allow me to try something that might be able to bring your memories back?" she asked, her tone hesitant.

Rip shook his head, "No because there are no memories to find. I am not this guy that you all want me to be and I wish you would just let me go home. When can I leave?"

Addison looked at him, her eyes filled with pity, "You can't. You don't belong in this time period and you don't belong in film school. You are an amazing Captain and a leader. You can fight better than anyone I've ever witnessed and once upon a time after a lot of terrible events, you and I were almost a thing," as she said the last part she hadn't realized Martin had entered the bridge. She finally shook her head as he stared blankly at her and walked away to her own corridors for a while to process the loss she felt inside.

After some time had passed, her comm went off, "Addison, we're facing off with Merlyn and Dark. Bring the Waverider to us and come down."

"Copy that," Addison replied as she raced out of her room and back to the bridge where she saw Rip in the Captain's chair, piloting the Waverider.

"Rip, did you remember?" she asked as she walked up close to him.

He looked over and shook his head, "No, but I asked the computer what he would do and she is doing it. I'm going to go down there and fight, well try. I've never been in a fight."

Addison laughed, "You've been in more than your fair share of fights. You need to suit up if you're going to be Rip," she added as she walked back to his old corridors and pulled out his normal outfit. She raced back to him and handed him the clothes, "Change into this and then we'll take down the bad guys, together."

Rip looked skeptical but he nodded as he walked off the bridge to change. "Gideon, what's the situation down there?"

Gideon began, "Dark and Merlyn have the upper hand in the battle at the moment because Jax doesn't have Dr. Stein and they are protecting George."

"Where is Dr. Stein?" she asked in reply, surprised he wasn't down there helping and realizing he's been on the ship the whole time.

"He was doing brain surgery on Mr. Rory when the team was ready to depart," Gideon answered.

"Of course," Addison said to herself as Rip showed back up looking like his old self except for his hair. "Can you do a British accent?" she asked as she took in the sight of her Captain.

"Why?" he asked, unclear as to how that could pertain to the mission at hand.

"You're British," she said simply as Gideon gave them to go ahead to join the battle.

Rip nodded as he walked with her and the got off of the ship to join the fight. "Let me go in first and then make a grand entrance that will hopefully scare them off," Addison ordered as she began moving forward.

Rip reached out and gently grasped her elbow gaining her attention, "What's up?" she asked, looking at him.

"Be careful," he said, his voice soft and his normal accent present.

"Rip?" she asked, wondering if he knew who he was.

The moment passed quickly and he shook his head causing her to sigh as she moved out into the fight. She ran straight for Merlyn and threw her foot into his chest.

"You aren't trained well enough to fight with me," he taunted as he regained his footing.

"You can have all the League training in the world but you will never be as strong as I am," she challenged as they began to fight.

Moments later, Rip emerged and at first it seemed like they had the upper hand but his gun didn't fire and the fight resumed until the Legends had what they needed and they ran for the ship.

Everyone raced on board but Addison turned back at the last moment to see Merlyn grab Rip.

"Rip!" she screamed as the cargo bay door closed and he was lost again.

"We'll find him," Sara reassured her but Addison didn't want to hear it as she marched away and towards her room.

As she reached her door, she saw Martin there, waiting, "I overheard you and Rip speaking today. How long were the two of you involved?" he asked.

"Officially, one day," Addison replied, "But things started between us the moment we met subtle as they may have been. But he's gone again now and even if we got him back, I don't know that he'll ever be Rip again."

"Did you attempt anything to help him regain his memories?" Martin asked, referring to their earlier conversation.

Addison nodded, "I tried but I couldn't get close enough. There was a moment, though. Just before I went into battle he reached out and grabbed my elbow for half a second, I swear I saw Rip in his eyes but he was gone as fast as he showed up."

"Don't give up hope," Martin stated, "We'll find him and you may be the key to bringing our Captain back."


	3. Chapter 3

Addison was pacing the bridge of the Waverider as the team brainstormed where they could go to find Rip.

"Can we not track where Darhk and Merlyn are, Gideon?" Addison asked, her tone filled with frustration which Martin quickly noted.

Gideon appeared and replied, "Unfortunately, until they do something that directly affects the timeline, they are invisible to me."

"Of course," Addison replied as she continued her pacing causing the team to wonder if she would burn a hole through the bottom of the ship.

"We need to find out who the speedster is," Sara stated, interrupting Addison's movement.

"I.D. him?" Addison replied, causing Nate and Ray to look at her with a question on their faces.

Sara looked at her as well, "Yes, we know the other two but we have no idea who this speedster is and why he would need the Spear of Destiny. He can change time on his own."

Martin was looking at the artifact while she spoke and quickly added in, "I have a colleague in Central City who may be able to help me open this and see where the other pieces are. Gideon, can you plot a course of 2017?"

Gideon replied instantly, "Captain Lance, is that an acceptable course?"

Sara nodded before turning back to Addison, "Why do you seem so unconcerned with the speedster?"

Addison shrugged her shoulders, "I thought you guys already knew who it was because it seemed so obvious to me. I just wasn't aware we were having a debate or trying to track him. Eobard Thawne is the only speedster who has the motive to rewrite reality because Team Flash caused him to cease to exist."

Martin looked up from the artifact at Addison, "You're completely right and of course, you would know exactly who it was because you had just learned of your powers when he was at his height and the team was helping you."

Addison shrugged her shoulders once more as she continued to pace the ship.

"We have a who so now we need to know where they are," Sara replied, "Martin, let me know if you get a location after we arrive in Central City. If we can begin collecting the pieces then eventually they will most likely bring Rip back to us as a bargaining chip."

Addison sighed as she finally took a seat on the bridge and let her mind go back to a different time of crisis for the Legends.

 _Addison sat in her seat while Sara flew her and Snart to the Vanishing Point to save their team. After some rigorous maneuvers, the rest of the team was on board and Addison raced to the cargo bay to see how they were doing._

 _She could tell instantly that Martin was not well, "Rory, take him to the medbay and do anything you can to keep his body temperature down." Rory listened to her but he looked shaken._

 _She then focused her attention to Rip who looked lost, "Did they torture you? Are there any injuries I need to look at?" she asked, her voice filled with concern._

 _Rip shook his head as she sat down on the floor, his face filled with defeat, "Nothing we do matters."_

 _Addison furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about?"_

 _Rip looked up at her, his eyes showing the deep sadness he felt, "I got all of you together on this mission and it is for nothing. The Time Masters have controlled every single thing we've done this entire time. They have this thing called the Oculus and it makes sure that no choices we ever make are our own."_

 _Addison sat down on the ground in front of Rip and pulled his hands into her own, "Rip, that doesn't mean that nothing we've done matters because we can change things so that what we do next does matter."_

" _I can't save my wife or my son," Rip said, his voice so sad that it tore Addison's heart apart to hear, "Their fate is sealed so even if we do what you propose, I have failed."_

 _Addison shook her head, "You haven't failed them at all. You did everything in your power to save them but sometimes we just have to accept that things can't be changed. It's going to take time because I am sure you've never really processed your loss. But, we can make this mission worthwhile if we destroy this Oculus you mentioned and then we get Savage," she explained._

" _What if destroying it throws the whole world and every time period into complete chaos?" he asked, his eyes perking up slightly._

 _Addison smiled, "There is no way to know that but it's worth a shot and if this is what you want then I will follow you, Captain."_

 _Rip was amazed by his team's trust and loyalty even though he felt that he'd failed them completely. He had a thought, "But, if we're thinking this then they will know."_

" _You have to attack in a way that doesn't make any sense to keep them thrown off until it's too late. Get up and give the order," she said as she stood and reached for his hand._

 _Rip smiled coyly as he reached for her hand and got up to execute her plan._

Addison was pulled back into the present by Sara's voice over her shoulder, "Martin has a plan and if I know anything about that man then we will find Rip."


	4. Chapter 4

_Addison sat in Jitters feeling slightly lost after her attempts to help Team Flash. She wanted to be useful but she could never get to the scene fast enough to help Barry. Harry constantly let her know that she needed to train harder and be on high alert in order to really save the day but she just didn't know how. Team Flash had their act together and she was just an extra wheel. As she sat, turning her coffee stirrer aimlessly in her cappuccino, she saw a man enter Jitters and make his way directly to her._

" _Addison?" he asked, confirming what he already knew to be true._

 _Addison looked at him, taking in his very 'Doctor Who' appearance, and nodded, "Yes, how can I help you?"_

" _Come with me," he instructed as he reached out his hand to her._

 _Addison wasn't sure about him but she had her phone so she could get Barry very quickly if necessary so she took his hand and followed him. The stranger led her to a rooftop where she saw a few familiar faces but mostly strangers._

" _Hello," the man began, "My name is Rip Hunter and I am a Time Master. I travel through time to fix things that would change history and I have gathered you all here in order to help me on my mission to destroy Vandal Savage," he paused to let what he was sharing sink in to the group._

 _Vandal Savage was a name Addison had heard briefly but as far as she understood Oliver and Barry had taken care of him. Rip continued, "I know some of you believe he is gone but he is an Immortal and can only be killed in one way. I need your help to achieve my goal and stop him from gaining immense power in the future and destroying all of yours in the process. You have twenty-four hours to decide. Meet me back here if you want to fix history and change the future," he finished dramatically before walking away from the group leaving them all wondering what to do._

 _Addison walked back to STAR Labs where she saw Harry sitting in the main lab, "Anything fun going on?" she asked as she walked in._

 _Harry looked up, his lips curling into a smile, "It's all quiet for the moment. Where have you been all day?"_

" _I had a pretty strange day, actually. I was at Jitters having a coffee when this time traveler showed up and asked me to join his mission and travel through time. I am really not sure what to do but he has gathered a team of us to decide," she replied._

 _Harry raised a brow at what she was saying, "You are going to leave?" he asked, his face looking slightly sour at the thought._

 _Addison shook her head, "I don't know. I'm not useful here so this might be my chance to make an actual difference and I have nothing in Central City other than friends but I'm sure I'll be able to come back once in awhile."_

 _Harry frowned as he stood and walked over to her, "What about you and I? I was beginning to think things were moving along for us."_

 _Addison shook her head, "Harry, you are great and I really do like you but once Zoom is gone, you're going to go home and we both know I was going to stay here. I can't give up a chance like this for maybe a few more months of us. Don't ask me to make that choice because my decision will hurt you."_

 _Harry nodded, "You're right but don't fall in love with this time traveling hero," he warned, "Who knows what my future holds. I like the idea of you being apart of it."_

 _Addison nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him goodbye. "See you later," she said with a sad smile as she went home to sleep before making her way into a crazy adventure._

A/N: Less Rip in this one but her past definitely matter to as the story moves forward. Will update very soon after the new ep airs tonight!


	5. Chapter 5

Addison walked down from the bridge to the kitchen where she found Rory snacking as usual. She walked over to the table and began to pick at the meal last prepared when the ship shook harder then it ever had before.

"That didn't not sound like an easy fix to the timeline is headed our way," Addison stated as she sighed deeply.

"You are right, lady," Rory agreed as he knocked back the rest of the beer he'd been working on.

The two made their way to the bridge where the rest of the team was waiting, ready for Gideon to explain to them what had happened.

"It appears the American Revolution of 1776 has been jeopardized," she began, "George Washington has been murdered and now the country will cease to exist."

Sara rolled her eyes, "This is Chicago all over again but we don't have a choice do we? Gideon set a course for Christmas Eve, 1776. I will divide you all up when we arrive and hopefully we can save America."

Addison took her seat and wondered as they traveled through time who could want the end to America unless as Sara made clear, it was a trap.

When they arrived, Sara broke everyone into teams leaving Jax, Martin and Addison on the ship in case they needed to come in and make a quick save. Addison sighed as she walked over to Rip's office and sat down in his chair awaiting some news as to the success of their mission.

As she sat wondering what would happen next and where Rip might be, the power in the Waverider shut down causing Addison to jump into action mode.

"Jax, what's going on?" she yelled.

Jax was nearby and just as confused as Addison, "I don't know but it's definitely not good."

As the three began brainstorming what to do next, Nate walked in with Sara in his arms. "She's been shot!"

Martin jumped into action as they laid her down in the medbay, "Gideon could repair these injuries with ease but she's not online. Jefferson, you must find a way to restore power or she won't make it."

Sara's breaths were shallow as she spoke, "It was Rip. Jax, you're in charge," she uttered before passing out.

Addison felt like she'd just been hit by a Mac truck. What had the Legion of Doom done to Rip if he came back in time not only to change history for the worse but he would kill one of his own team members.

She looked to Jax, "What's your plan, acting Captain?"

Jax looked panicked, "I really don't know. Mick was taken by the British with George Washington so Nate and Amaya, go after them. Ray, you're stuck in that little size but you might be able to get power up and running."

Nate and Amaya nodded as they ran from the ship. Once they were gone, Jax looked at Martin, "You need to consider removing the bullet yourself if Ray and I can't get the ship back online."

"I'm a physicist not a doctor," he replied.

"Martin, you're a genius and I know you can do this. Without Sara we will have lost two captains and I can't deal with that. Please," Addison said, looking at her teammate.

Martin nodded as Jax looked to Addison, "You need to be ready. If Rip shows up here, you have to be prepared to fight him off for us, got it?"

"Yes," she replied, "I can handle him."

Addison felt like she was lying but her team needed her so it didn't matter what she felt in her heart as she began pacing the ship, hoping he wouldn't show up. Unfortunately for her, Rip and some of his soldiers were at the door doing their best to get into the ship.

"Jax," she said in her comm, "We need to lay some traps out. Are you at a place where you can help?"

Jax sighed deeply through his comm before replying, "On my way."

Addison and Jax set traps all through the Waverider before Jax went back to help Ray and Addison awaited Rip's entrance onto the ship.

As she sat, hidden behind a wall, she heard the door open and she also heard all of her and Jax's traps going off left and right. She didn't know who they'd gotten until she heard his voice.

"Ah, a nice little grouping of traps," Rip said, his British accent returned, "I wonder who could have done all of this? Where are you hiding, Addy? Jefferson must be busy fixing the ship so I assume you are the one he sent out to 'take care' of me."

Addison sat quietly waiting on him to reach her so she could attack. He kept saying menacing things as he sauntered through the ship before she heard him right upon her. She held her breath as he moved past her corner and once he had his back to her, she struck.

Rip dropped to the ground but rolled over quickly and had a gun pointed straight at her chest, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, dearie."

"Rip, what did they do to you?" she asked, looking down at him with a pained expression on her face, "You have to fight it. You are the leader of this team and we need the real you."

"I am glad to be rid of this team of losers," he replied as he stood, still holding the gun toward her, "I don't know why I picked you all out anyway. And, why would you follow the old me? That Rip was a failure."

"No, he wasn't," she answered, "He turned us from a band of misfits into a family. We have each other's backs and it's thanks to you. Don't you remember any of the feelings you had for any of us?"

"Oh, I quite forgot that the old Rip fancied you," he stated, "Well, that man is gone now and you are still quite a looker. The Legion could use someone with strength like yours if you would like to join."

Addison shook her head, "They are using you and that is all. You need to remember who you are. We need you back," she found herself pleading.

Rip shook his head, looking at her with a feigned expression of tenderness as he walked closer to her, "That is all gone now, my dear. I'm sorry we couldn't work things out but if you're only going to be getting in my way then I don't have time to talk with you," he finished as he surprised her by quickly bashing the butt of the gun into her skull.

Addison hadn't seen his attack coming and she looked at him in shock as her view faded to black and she dropped to the floor.

Addison awoke, she assumed, much later to a fully powered ship. She was in the Medbay and Martin was watching over her, "How are you feeling?" he asked as he noticed she'd woken up.

Addison shook her head, "Sara?" she asked.

"She's ok. We got the power back on just in time," he replied, "You rest a bit and then you can join the rest of the crew on the bridge."

"Where's Rip?" she asked, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, "We couldn't stop him. He's gone again for now. I'm sorry for what you must be going through right now."

"It's ok," she replied as she laid her head back down and looked up at the ceiling, "We hadn't really gotten anywhere yet anyway so it's better that this is happening now then later on when I would have more happy memories to think back on, making this even harder. Did we save America?"

"Yes, and later tonight we are going to celebrate Christmas," he replied, his face beaming so she feigned a smile as she closed her eyes and faded back into a tormented sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Addison walked through the Waverider for the first time as the group took off for their first mission. She had faced Vandal Savage with Team Flash back in Central City so she knew how dangerous he was and she imagined her knowledge was why Rip had picked her to join this team._

" _Addison, are you settling in alright?" Rip asked, shaking her out of her own thoughts._

 _She looked up and smiled at him, "Yes, I am. Listen, did you bring me because I have faced Savage before?" she asked, wanting to know as much as she could about their mission._

 _Rip smiled as he replied, walking toward her, "Partly, yes. But you also have super strength that can buy the rest a lot of time to deliver the killing blow if you were to face him yourself."_

 _Addison nodded, "Is there a specific reason you want him taken out or is it really just to save the future? It would just seem like if the Time Masters you spoke of and that you work for want you to do this, they might have a few more of you on the mission."_

 _Rip looked at her, not realizing how intuitive he was prior to this conversation, "There aren't many of us left thanks to Savage so I was the only one who could take on this mission which is why I had the need to form a team to help me. And, yes there is more to it but it is of no matter to you or the other members of the team so you can just know that our mission is to take care of Vandal Savage. Shall I show you to your room?" he asked, trying not to show how much her questions had unnerved him._

 _Addison nodded as she followed him forward onto the Waverider, "I'm not trying to doubt you it's just been that in my experience with taking on bad guys, it's best to have the whole story going in. I wouldn't be on this ship if I didn't trust," she replied which stung him slightly as the walked forward._

 _Rip nodded, not wanting to give anything away to her and wondering if she had telepathic abilities, "Here is your room. It should be to you liking based on my studies but please let me know if there is anything else I can get you," he said as he ushered her into her living quarters._

 _Addison laughed at what he'd said, "Your studies? You may want to rephrase that because it sounds just a little bit creepy," she finished with a smile his way._

 _He feigned a smile in return, "We will all meet on the bridge in 30 minutes so that I can brief you on our fist mission and as I said before, if you need anything else, let myself or Gideon know."_

 _Addison nodded, noticing how uncomfortable he'd become in the last moments, "Hey," she yelled after him, hoping to lighten the tension she'd caused by her questioning._

" _Yes," he said, holding back his frustration as he turned to look at her._

" _Have you ever seen 'Doctor Who'?" she asked, her face holding back from allowing too large a smile to show through._

 _Rip shook his head at her question, unsure of where she might be going with it._

" _Guess it doesn't matter then. See you on the bridge," she finished as she watched him be relieved to be able to walk away causing her to wonder what he might be hiding._

 _Addison took the 30 minutes to gather her thoughts and unpack the few things she'd brought with her before making her way onto the bridge to see the rest of the team already waiting._

" _Wow, I didn't think I'd be the last one," she said with a wink at Leonard Snart, her previous nemesis._

" _I find it just as shocking," he replied, sounding out each word as only he could._

" _Alright team," Rip began, "Gideon has searched through history to find any mention of Vandal Savage and she came upon something curious in 1975 so that is where we are headed for our first attempt at taking him out. Kendra and Carter, you are essential to this mission working," he explained._

 _Addison smiled at the time period, "Please tell me we are going to a disco club," she said._

 _Rip frowned at her, "This mission does not revolve around any type of fun whatsoever."_

 _Martin looked at Addison and nodded, "Also, those clubs were not all history makes them out to be."_

 _Addison laughed, "I can promise that your opinion is the last one I would go by when it comes to judging a place by the level of fun I might have, no offense," she said as she noticed Jax laugh._

" _All jokes aside," Rip announced regaining their attention, "We can not use our abilities at all, if possible. It is very important that we don't make any changes to the time period and some of the things you can do will no doubt, do that. Understood?"_

" _Yes, Captain," the team replied sarcastically in unison causing Rip to roll his eyes, "Buckle up."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Addison, are you coming with us?" Sara asked as the Waverider finished its journey to medieval England after a failed trip to the future.

Addison shook her head, "I'm gonna stay behind with Martin and see if we figure out another way to win this."

Sara nodded, she needed Addison on the front lines but she also saw how much this mission was tearing her apart even though she wasn't really sure why. The team left the ship and Addison was left sitting in the lab with Martin.

"I think you would feel better if you did get out there and do some fighting. I normally don't condone most of the violence we're apart of but you may need it to work through your thoughts," Martin stated as he began fiddling with something.

"What is that?" she asked, ignoring his suggestion and quickly changing the subject.

Martin shook his head as he shoved the small tech item into his drawer, "It's nothing and you are ignoring me. Don't you think working out your aggression might help?"

Addison laughed as she let his obvious theft from their last landing slide and shook her head, "I don't enjoy fighting just because I'm good at it. What always helps me feel better is a good….well, I don't want to make you blush but there's no way to get that so," she paused watching the Professor's cheeks redden, "I'll continue to be frustrated. Can I help you figure out how to use that little tool you stole?" she asked, deciding to turn the tables back on him.

Martin shook his head, "I don't know enough about it yet but you'll be the first to know. Maybe you should go take a nap."

"Do I make you nervous, Professor?" Addison asked, leaning forward baring just a little bit of cleavage, "I won't bite."

"What has gotten into you?" he asked, suddenly feeling alarmed.

Addison caught fear in his eyes as she shook off what she was saying, "I'm so sorry. I will leave you to your work. I really am very sorry," she said as she quickly left the lab and went straight to her room leaving Martin very confused.

Once Addison was in her room, she looked at the calendar and realized that it had been 8 months since they'd left and she knew that the undesirable part of her mutation was making its appearance. She knew she just needed to stay away from men for the next three days so she wouldn't do anything she might regret, well regret more, she thought to herself.

As she sat on her bed, her body heat boiling as she tried to think of anything but what was on her mind, there was a knock on her door.

"Please go away," she yelled to whoever might be trying to see her.

"Addison, it's Martin," she heard the Professor's voice, "I just wanted to check on you. You were acting strangely this morning. May I come in?" he asked.

Addison shook her head as she replied, "No, I'm good. Just please don't come through those doors."

She took a deep breath and hoped he would listen but she saw the doors sliding open and Martin walk in, his face suddenly filled with concern.

"You're covered in sweat," he commented, "Are you ill?"

Addison laughed as she tried not to look at him, "In a way but you really need to leave. Please."

"You know I can't just leave you like this," he replied, "You look like you're running a dangerously high fever. Come to the medbay and let Gideon treat you."

"Gideon can't do anything for me," she answered, "My super strength mutation came with some not so fun side effects and I just need to get through this one."

"I'm sure we can help you just tell me what's going on," he began, "I knew something wasn't right when you said all of those things earlier."

"I'm in heat," she replied simply.

"Fascinating," Martin said, curious now.

"Martin, you need to go. I only have so much control over myself right now," she warned as she felt her whole body aching for what it wanted.

"I can't leave you alone like this," Martin replied nervously, "Perhaps Gideon could suppress some of the hormones coursing through you," he suggested.

Addison stood from her bed and walked toward him, slow and deliberately, "Nothing can help me except for giving in. Once it happens, I am perfectly ok," she replied as she continued making her way to him.

Martin swallowed hard as he watched her, "Oh my," he began, "Addison, you just need to resist it. Remember that I am a happily married man with a daughter now," he protested.

Addison reached him and pushed him gently against the wall, running her hands underneath his sweater, beginning to undo the buttons underneath and running her hands of his bare chest, "Don't pretend like you don't want it too," she said, leaning forward to place her lips to his. She wasn't herself at all in this moment. She heard him groan in her ear as she made each movement.

Martin couldn't pretend like he hadn't developed any feelings for her while they'd been on this journey and he looked at it like scientific research and he was helping her, he justified it to himself as he ran his hands over her body, lifting her tank top over her head as she ran her hands down to his belt, undoing it slowly as she dropped down to her knees.

"Let's make sure you're ready to play," she whispered as she heard his breathing change to a more labored sound as she began to work on him.

After they finished, Martin excused himself from her room as he straightened his glasses and walked back to the lab where Jax was waiting.

"Gray," Jax said, "I just got some weird vibes from you. Everything ok?"

"I'm fine, Jefferson," he answered, feeling some of the guilt from what he'd just done.

Jax looked at him thinking over all the different emotions he'd gotten from the Professor over the last hour or so and he inhaled in surprise, "Gray, tell me you didn't?"

"Didn't what?" Martin replied, feigning surprise.

"Did you just sleep with Addison?" Jax asked, his voice filled with surprise.

Martin got defensive, "I was merely helping her out in a time of crisis and now she is able to work again. Stop thinking that way," he said, feeling the judgemental thoughts from from Jax.

"Claire is going to kill you," Jax replied as he walked away leaving Martin alone with his sudden guilt mixed with a sense of want he'd never experienced.

Addison, herself again now that the heat was gone, felt terrible for what she'd done and as she walked out of her room to see Martin and apologize, she saw Sara and the team walking in with Rip.

"Is he himself?" she asked, suddenly forgetting about everything else.

Sara shook her head, "No, but at least we have him now. He'll be in the brig if you want to see him."

"She smells of sex," Rip stated as she walked past her, "I suppose you've gotten over the nice me that is gone forever. That's good because I may be into you now. Join me," he offered as Ray smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up, Evil Rip," he said as Sara directed them to lock him up and she walked over to Addison.

"Did you hook up with Jax?" Sara asked, knowing Rip was right about what he said and she should know since she was normally the one starting things with inappropriate people.

Addison shook her head, her guilt eating her up.

"Oh my god," Sara replied, "You slept with Martin?"

"I didn't mean to," Addison replied, "You guys don't know everything about me and one of those things is that every 8 months I go into heat because my super strength comes from a mutation that is much like that of a black panther."

"You didn't think we should know something like that? Like, you might jump someone's bones?" Sara replied.

"I don't really think about it until it hits but I'm fine now, thanks to Professor Stein. I'm sorry," she replied as she walked away to see Rip.

Addison walked into the brig and saw him sitting there, his eyes looking like they were plotting, "Does being here help you remember anything?"

"You mistake me as someone who has amnesia and is acting based on new emotions of those who restored some of me to myself but that's not the case at all. I know everything but I'm choosing to join the winning team this time," he replied.

"So, you remember our kiss and what we'd decided but you don't care at all?" she asked, attempting to hide the hurt.

"I asked you to join me, beautiful," he replied as he stood and moved toward her reaching up to touch the glass, "But, it also looks as if you might have moved on, or was I incorrect earlier?"

"I didn't move on," Addison replied, "It was simply a means to an end."

"So, you used someone?" he said, his lips curling into a small evil smile.

"No, I care about that person very much," she replied, realizing just how messed up everything had become.

"That's a pity," Rip said as he walked back to sit down, "When you straighten up that little head of yours, come see me."

Addison shook her head as she walked away and straight back to her room, hoping to hide for the rest of this mission or all of eternity, if possible.

A/N: Things are getting messy on the Waverider.


	8. Chapter 8

"We have to go back to Central City," Addison announced as she raced onto the bridge to see the whole team there.

Sara looked at her, her face filled with questions and judgement, "Why?"

"Barry and the rest of his team are going to be attacked by a city full of gorillas. They need our help," Addison announced.

"We have a mission of our own to go on but we can drop you off there," Sara replied.

Addison nodded as she began to turn and walk away from the looks her team was giving her but Martin called out to her, "Addison!"

She turned back and looked at him, "Listen, I'm really sorry for what I've done. I can tell that the team is going to take a long time to forgive me but I really hope I haven't ruined anything for you."

Martin shook his head, "What we did was wrong but it is ok. You don't need to feel badly, you did everything you could to get me to leave and I chose to stay so I am just as guilty as you are. Do you want me to join you in Central City?" he offered, his eyes showing her something she'd never seen before.

Addison didn't need to let them go any further as she shook her head, "Please get Rip back and then everything can get back to normal. I know you can fix him. Please, Martin," she whispered the last part.

Martin frowned, realizing she was pushing him away but he also knew she was right to do so, and he nodded, "I'll do my best. Be careful in Central City, I know you remember how dangerous just one gorilla can be."

Addison smiled at him as she left the bridge to take one of the small pods to Central City, "Sara, you guys go ahead. I'll take a pod and just come there to get me when you guys are done."

Sara nodded at her logical conclusion as Addison raced away and piloted herself to the current time period in Central City. She landed and raced to STAR-Labs to see what she could do.

Once she was inside, she saw Barry and Caitlin in the main lab. "You came?" Barry said, his face looking surprised.

"Of course I came," she replied, "I will always be here if you need me. I am a member of this team first. What's our status?"

Caitlin walked over and embraced Addison while Barry explained that they knew where the gorillas would attack but not when and they didn't feel like they were enough to stop them. "I think the only way to end this is to kill Grodd," Barry finished causing Addison to look surprised.

"That's not who you are," she replied as Caitlin nodded in agreement, "You'll find another way. Where's the rest of the team?"

"They're down in the speed lab," Caitlin replied as she guided Addison down to the room she'd never seen.

When they walked in, Addison immediately noticed Harry and she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You never left!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Harry looked down at her and shook his head, "I did leave but I had to come back because Grodd got me. The team came and saved me. How have your journeys through time been?"

Addison shook her head, "Complicated," she replied simply as she looked around the room smiling at everyone until she saw a man who looked just like Harry. "Who are you?" she asked.

The man pulled off his hat and did a dramatic bow, "I am HR Wells of Earth 19."

Addison looked around at the team in confusion before Cisco replied, "We recruited him when Harry left under the guise that he could help us as the other Wells' had done but he's just kind of our cheerleader now."

Addison nodded, "Well, I am going to get a shower and then I say we bring the fight the gorillas. Cisco, how are you powers? Have you increased them at all where we can maybe use them against the gorillas?"

Cisco nodded, "I have grown a lot since you left and Caitlin has powers now too but I don't know if I can send an entire army of gorillas through a portal alone."

Addison nodded, "Go talk to Barry about that idea because he doesn't seem very open to ideas at the moment. Maybe you can reach him," she replied as she smiled at everyone again and turned to head down to the makeshift living quarters.

She stripped off her clothes and threw them in the wash as she got into the hot shower, somehow furnished with rain heads. She needed to try and wash what she'd done off of her but as she stood, soaking in the water, she heard a pair of feet step into the shower behind her.

Addison turned to see Harry standing there with a large grin on his face causing her to shake her head, "Harry, I can't."

"I know how many months it's been since I saw you last. Shouldn't you be….?" he let his question linger in the heat of the steam.

Addison shook her head, "I took care of it and I am sort of in a relationship now even though he's not himself," she replied.

Harry moved forward, placing a hand on her naked hip, "Sort of in a relationship doesn't sound binding and I'll be headed back to Earth 2 soon...where's the harm?" he asked, his lips curling into a mischievous grin that caused an instant reaction to course through her body.

Addison took a deep breath as she took a step toward him realizing things were already messed up so what would it matter? Harry leaned in and kissed her before pushing her up against the shower wall, hoisting her up in his arms so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Later on, Cisco and Barry had a plan to take down the gorillas and it involved Cisco traveling to Earth 19 to get something for battle while Addison joined the three speedsters in a fight for their lives and time.

Addison was not surprised at all by their success as they sent the gorillas home with their real leader and sent Grodd off to a military base.

Addison called Sara to come pick her up and then she joined the team down in the basement where they were sending Harry back to Earth 2, even though his daughter was staying on Earth 1.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Addison walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist, "As always, it's been a pleasure to work with you," she said as she released him.

Harry leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Hopefully, I'll see you again someday. Have fun in the past."

Addison smiled as he left and then she knew it was time for her to meet the rest of the team. She hugged each member of Team Flash and then turned back as she was about to leave, "Don't ever hesitate to call me if you need an extra set of hands."

Addison then made her way to the roof where her journey with the Legends first began and waited for the Waverider to appear. She stood feeling the cold breeze wave through her hair and then she saw the ship appear. The door opened and she smiled as she walked on board and went straight to the bridge.

As she walked through the bay doors, she saw the team and she smiled at them. "Where did you guys go?"

Ray grinned as he replied, "We crash landed thanks to Rip but we got to see dinosaurs."

Addison sighed, "Now, that is something I am truly jealous of. Has Gideon been able to find the location of the last piece of the spear?" she asked, ignoring the mention of Rip's name.

Before anyone could reply, Martin stepped forward, "Were you successful in Central City?"

Addison nodded as the doors slid open on the other side of the bridge and Addison gasped as she saw Rip walking through them, dressed as he once had as the Captain she loved.

"Rip, are you?..." she asked, her voice soft and full of nervousness.

"Yes, and I am so sorry for how I've treated you," he said as he made his way to her swiftly, placing his hands on her arms.

"I haven't been much better," she admitted as the rest of the team was realizing that something had been going on between Addison and Rip before he disappeared, "I really messed things up."

"Sh," he replied raising one of his hands to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks, "We can start over. Nothing was official but now, we can try, if you still want to."

Addison didn't answer as she moved forward and placed her lips against his, feeling actual love for the first time in a kiss since the first time he'd kissed her. Rip's lips responded to hers and they were lost in a moment of passion.

"Captain," Gideon's voice interrupted the moment, "We may need to travel to the last piece of the spear. Time is of the essence."

Rip pulled back from Addison, looking into her eyes as his hand was still on her cheek, "Later," he whispered as they parted ways and looked at the crew.

Addison immediately noticed Martin's expression darken in the last few moments and she felt so bad for what she'd done.

"Rip, I hate to rush you but do you know where the last piece is?" Sara asked.

Rip nodded as he moved forward, "We have to go back to the year 1970 and intercept Apollo 13."

"Oh damn," Nate replied as they took in the news.

"Sara, will you Captain the ship there while I…." his words lingered as he looked back at Addison, who was still having a difficult time controlling her emotions.

"Go," Sara said with a coy smile crossing her lips, "The rest of you. Buckle up."

Rip walked forward and grasped Addison's hand gently, "Addy, will you come with me?"

"Of course," she said, her eyes still misty from how full her heart felt at his return.

Rip led Addison back to his quarters where he pulled her against him and placed his lips firmly to hers, pulling her body as close to his as possible.

Addison pulled back, breathless, "Are you sure you want to move to this step this fast?" she asked as she felt the answer against her body.

Rip nodded, also out of breath, "Another man has had you and I can not let that happen again," he replied as he lifted her from the ground and placed her on top of his desk, parting her legs with is body as he began laying kisses against her neck. Addison's head rolled back at his touch as she pushed his jacket off of his shoulders down to the ground and moved her hands down his strong chest to his belt buckle.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready to join the team once again?" Rip asked as he looked down at Addy laying on his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Honestly?" she replied as she shook her head, "This is what I've been waiting for," she admitted before sobering up, "But as always there is work to be done so yes."

"I'm with you, Love," he answered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "But you are quite right because we have a piece of the spear to recollect. Let's get dressed and see if we've arrived," he said regretfully as she pouted but got off of him and out of the bed.

"I'm on your team for whatever mission lies ahead," she said as she finished pulling her clothes back on.

Rip smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They walked back onto the bridge together to see the team getting ready to disburse. "Glad you two are back. We're going down to infiltrate NASA," Sara began.

"Henry got himself into NASA," Rip said, "Makes sense."

"It has adventure and patriotism," Nate replied.

Sara nodded, "Yes, we've been through this. So, we are going in. Rip, you and Addison are going to pose as journalists because he knows you and then you can bring him to us and we can find out what he did with his piece. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads as the began disbursing but Martin grabbed Addison's wrist before she could leave the room to get dressed for the time period, "Can we talk for a moment?" he asked.

Addison nodded, "Yes, absolutely."

Martin led her down the hall a bit so they'd have some privacy before spoke to her, "Listen, I know I have been a tad off since our encounter and it seems to have affected our relationship. I don't want that."

"I don't either," Addison replied, "Martin, I am really so very sorry for what I did. I know you feel blame too but it was my fault for not making the crew aware of my condition. And, we're friends, good friends, which I don't want to mess up by trying to feel something that isn't there just because of what happened."

Martin nodded, "I agree completely. I am happily married and I won't lie and pretend I haven't felt the slightest attraction to you but it's not love and I can go back to being friends if you can as well…"

"Yes, Martin," she replied as she embraced him in a hug, "That is exactly what I want. Thank you for making me talk about it. I may have super strength but I am not brave or strong when it comes to matters like this."

"Absolutely," he replied, "I'm glad we've gotten this settled and I am very happy we were able to get Rip back to his old self and I know you are the most glad in regards to his return. Let's get ready for the mission."

Addison nodded as they walked to the wardrobe room and got dressed in attire appropriate for the time.

The team entered NASA and took different areas, Addison and Rip heading to the conference room to find Henry. They walked in and luckily he was there holding a press conference. Rip walked straight up to him as it was ending and reached his hand out to shake Henry's.

Henry looked Rip and Addison watched his expression change to anger as Henry pulled back his arm and slammed his balled up fist into Rip's jaw causing Rip to fall back into the front row of the press.

Addison raced over and helped him up, "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

Rip nodded as Henry had security grab both of them and he escorted them out under the guise of shotty credentials. Addison watched as Henry had Rip thrown into an interrogation room as she called for the team to join her.

They walked in and explained the situation to Henry which let them know where the piece was but now they also knew one of the Legion was already on their way to it.

"Can you let him out?" Addison finally asked about Rip once the team had decided what to do.

Henry scowled as he looked Rip's way but nodded, "I'll see you on your ship."

Addison looked at Sara, "I'll get Rip and we'll meet y'all on the ship."

Sara nodded as Addison walked away with a guard to wait for them to open the door where Rip was being held. Once he was out, Addison wrapped her arms around him, causing him to feel surprised.

"Are you ok?" she asked once more, gently running her hand up his face.

"I'll be perfectly fine as long as you're around," he replied with a smile that caused him to wince.

"Don't use flattery to deflect from your injuries," she teased as she guided him back to the ship where she watched as he and Sara butted heads over command multiple times until Rip retired to his office and opened his scotch.

Addison followed him while the team executed their plan, "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked as she looked at him.

Rip sighed, "I'm fine just feeling a little lost. Would you like a drink?" he offered.

Addison shook her head, "I'm actually feeling a little off, no thanks. Why do you feel lost? Is it because Sara is Captain now?"

Rip shook his head, "No, it's not that at all. I was relieved to see that she took over and that you guys did ok without me. What bothers me is that you all are much better with Sara as your Captain and now I feel out of place," he explained as he took a sip of his drink.

Addison sat down on his lap as she placed her hand on his face, "Don't think that way. Sara has a team that was forced to unite because you were gone and we were facing some really bad stuff and we were still stubborn when you recruited us. You are an amazing Captain and that is my unbiased opinion."

Rip leaned up and placed a kiss on her lips before he pulled back and thought over their conversation, "Wait, you said you feel off. What's going on?"

Addison shrugged, "Nothing really, just nauseated. I think it's just from jumping through time so much in such a short time."

"Maybe you should let Gideon check you out," Rip suggested, looking concerned.

Addison shook her head, "Don't be overly worried about me. It could be just related to all the anxiety I've felt since you disappeared and then came back with no memory and then wanted to kill us all. It's been a rough few months," she admitted, looking away.

Rip put down his drink so that he could pull her face back towards him, "I am so sorry about what I've put you through. I can only imagine how you felt when we expressed our feelings and then I scattered you all through time. In that moment, it felt like the best decision for you all to survive."

"I know," she replied, "You did what you needed to do and what happened after was out of your control but I will never be able to hide how much it all hurt. But now, we can do this for real, and I am really happy about it no matter where time takes us," she said as she laid her head down on his shoulder causing him to kiss her forehead as he felt a tiny bit of peace for the first time in many, many years.


	10. Chapter 10

"Break it up, Lovebirds," Sara announced as she walked into Rip's office, "Nate did a little research and it looks like the only way to destroy the spear is with the blood of Christ…"

Before Sara could continue, Rip stood, gently lifting Addison to her feet at the same time, and said, "That's impossible. Christ died over 2000 years ago and we can not go back to that time period because there are certain moments in history that can't be touched for they are so very fragile," he explained.

Sara nodded, "No worries. While you two were in here canoodling, Nate found a link to Sir Gawain and apparently he kept a tiny vial which we might find in WWII. So, buckle up because we are headed to the battle field to find some soldier named J.R. Tolkien."

"The author of _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_?" Addison said with a look of surprise.

Sara shrugged her shoulders as she walked out of Rip's office leaving the two of them alone once more.

"Did she seem unhappy with the fact that we are an us?" Addison asked as she looked at Rip, reaching for his hand.

Rip shook his head, "I am quite sure she just finds it inappropriate being that the stakes are so high right now. She'll ease up once we take care of the spear and stop the Legion. Are you ready to go to the bridge?" he asked, holding her hand in his own.

Addison nodded as she moved closer to him and grasped her face for a moment so she could pull it down and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

The two joined the rest of the team on the bridge and everyone strapped in for the journey back in time. As the time stream around them faded into an actual world again, Addison felt her stomach dropped in a way it never had before. The Waverider came to a halt and Addison loosened her buckle in hopes to run for it but she wasn't fast enough as she leaned forward and threw up on the ground causing half of the team to frown in disgust and the other half to move towards her in concern.

Addison finished and sat back up, embarrassed. Rip placed his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I told you, I think we've just done too many time jumps in the last few days. Let's go get into our war clothes," she changed the subject.

Martin shook his head as he walked over to Addison and Rip, "I think you should sit this one out and let Gideon give you a scan. You can't be out there in this state," Martin stated simply.

Rip nodded, "I agree with Dr. Stein. You need to rest. I'll walk you down there and we'll be back before you know it. Deal?"

Addison rolled her eyes, "Do I have a choice?"

Rip shook his head as he stood and reached down to help her. Addison wrapped her arm around his waist as he helped her to the med bay, followed closely by Martin.

Rip turned to Martin once he had her laid down and comfortable, "Will you stay here with her?"

Martin nodded as Rip placed a quick kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back soon, Love."

Addison nodded as Martin moved closer and spoke, "Gideon, will you please do a full work up of Addison, please?"

"Of course," Gideon replied as the trio fell silent while Gideon worked.

Addison laid there, in her mind she was growing impatient and wanting to get back to the action with her team. After what felt like an eternity had passed, Gideon spoke, "I am finished. Addison is pregnant and therefore, her body is reacting much more severely to the time travel then it normally would. I can treat that symptom and she will be as good as new."

Addison sat up in the chair and looked at Martin with panic in her eyes and she could see it matched in his own, "This is not happening," she whispered, afraid of all the possibilities and messes this news could cause.

"Either myself or Rip is the father of your child," Martin stated, taking in the news that in the last six months he could become a father twice.

Addison swallowed before she spoke, "Actually, Harrison Wells is also a candidate."

Martin turned back and looked angry, "Are you serious? You slept with three different men in a close enough span that you have no idea who if fathering the child you're carrying?"

"I was feeling pretty badly for what I had done to you and Rip was still evil and when I got to Central City, Harry was there. He and I were a thing before I left and came on this mission. It was goodbye sex because he was going back to Earth 2 again. I'm sorry that in your eyes, I'm a big slut now," she stated, turning away not wanting to see he judgement in his eyes again.

Marin felt instantly bad for how he'd reacted so he turned and walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I am merely surprised and I don't handle news like this very well. Gideon, can you find out who the Father is?" he asked, turning his attention to Gideon to attempt to help.

Addison was silent as she awaited Gideon's response thinking over the faces of the other two potential Fathers. Would Rip even want a child since he'd lost his son to Vandal Savage or would he always feel guilty for loving another child? Her mind was swept up in anxiety as she heard Gideon respond to Martin's question.

"I can figure out the DNA belonging to the baby," she began, "As long as it's yours or Captain Hunter's. I don't have the other man's DNA in my system but if neither is a match, you shall have your answer. In order to do this test, I must put Addison into a deep sleep. It could take minutes or a few days."

"Days?" Addison replied, "We're literally in the middle of a war! What are the chances that it takes that long?"

"It most likely will because you are very early in your pregnancy but it will put your mind at ease," she responded calmly, "Would you like me to begin?"

Martin looked at Addison, "Will you be able to keep your mind on work until you know?"

Addison shook her head, "Ok, Gideon. Put me under," she began before looking at Martin, "Will you tell Rip what's going on if he returns and I'm still asleep?"

Martin nodded as Addison watched the world around her fade to black.

Addison was out immediately and she had no recollection of the passing time as she was completely gone in something even deeper then the deepest slumber. Finally, she felt her eyelids raise as she took in the medbay around her. She opened her eyes fully to see Martin and Rip by her side.

"How long was I out?" she asked, her voice hoarse from the amount of time she'd gone without speaking.

Rip smiled as he saw her eyes open, "You've been asleep long enough that would not believe everything we've been through since Gideon put you to sleep but the good news is, we won."

Addison managed a small smile, hoping after Gideon revealed the results of her test Rip would still smile at her like he was.

"Gideon, did you get the answer from your test?" Addison asked, clearing her throat again.

"Yes," Gideon began but Rip interrupted her.

"One moment, Gideon," he stated, "Addison, I need to tell you something first because I want you to know exactly how I feel before we know the truth. When Martin told me, I was upset. I wanted to go to Earth 2 and punch Harrison Wells in the face with all my strength but then we went through an event that I can't even explain and it taught me that I love you and no matter what Gideon says next, I will be here and we will raise this child together."

Addison had to hold back the tears that threatened to escape at Rip's speech, "That means a lot to me, Rip. I was really worried you'd be upset with me and even more worried you wouldn't want another family."

"Nonsense," he replied as he leaned down and placed his lips against her forehead.

Martin was feeling less patient with the results as he spoke, "Gideon, please tell us the results."

"Yes Dr," she began, "Addison's case is quite peculiar and I have to believe that it is partly do to the mutation in her genes. I was originally curious about the strength of her symptoms because she is only 4 weeks along but after I ran the DNA tests, the answer was clear. Addison is expecting three babies and they are each in their own amniotic sac. Each of you match one of the babies but one is unidentifiable," she explained.

"She's having triplets?" Martin asked, his face showing the shock that all three of them felt.

"No," Gideon replied, "She is having three completely individual babies. It is up to you how you handle this news."

Addison sat up, in shock, "What does this even mean? I am having three men's babies at the same time? Rip, what do we do? Martin…." she was overwhelmed and had no idea what she was supposed to say, do or feel.

Rip rubbed his hand down her back, comfortingly, "It's ok. There is a little more to figure out but we can still be together. We don't have to make all the decision today."

Martin had moved closer at the insanity of the news, "I agree. Addison, take a deep breath. You have the rest of the pregnancy to decide what to do with the babies. You can raise them all as if they were Rip's if you choose to."

"You'd give up your child?" Addison asked, her face showing the surprise his words had caused.

Martin nodded, "I am too old to raise a baby. I'm here and I'll get to see the child but I have no space in my already complicated life for another human."

"I was actually thinking of leaving the ship," Rip announced, "And this might be just the catalyst we needed. You certainly can't function on this ship carrying three babies. You will more than likely be put on bedrest by the midway point. Would you want to take a leave from the ship and live a quiet life for a while? At least until you deliver these babies?" he asked, his tone soft as he placed a hand gingerly on her abdomen as if it was a delicate antique.

Addison looked at him, her eyes filling with tears due to a mixture of joy at his words and fear at where her life was about to lead, "We have to make one stop on Earth 2 with the help of my friends in Central City first but then I would love to have what you're describing."

Rip smiled as he nodded and grasped her face in his hands, "Of course. Wells deserves to know. I hadn't even thought of that. Rest here and I will tell Sara our plans. Martin, keep an eye on her for me while I run for a moment?" he asked, already protective.

Rip hadn't expected to be in this stage of a relationship with Addison this early but they lived in a different world where things like this were just par for the course, he thought as he walked through halls of the Waverider to gather their things and tell Sara. He wanted to avoid a big goodbye especially with Addison's news.

Martin looked at Addison once they were alone, "You're going to do great at this."

"At what?" she asked, "Living off of the ship?"

Martin smiled as he let out a very soft laugh, "No, at being a Mother. You are a natural. You are already a Mom to this team. Sara may be the Captain but you are also a very important member of this team and I do hope the two of you, well five of you, come back someday."

Addison pulled herself off the bed and wrapped her arms around Martin's middle in a tight hug, "You can't get rid of me that easily. Thank you for being such a good friend during my time on this ship. I don't know if I could've gotten through the last six months without you. You are my rock," she admitted as she let him go.

Martin smiled once more, "You should take a seat."

Addison shook her head, "I've literally been laying down for days. I need to stretch my legs."

Moments later, Rip walked back in, "Sara gave us the jump ship and I gathered our things. Are you ready?" he asked as he reached out his hand to her.

Addison took a deep breath as she took his hand and looked back at Martin and mouthed, "Goodbye."

Rip took her with him and they boarded the jumpship to head to Central City. Rip wanted to get the one daunting task on their list out of the way so he could start his life with her as he'd imagined it before everything went terribly wrong a little over six months earlier.

"Are we gonna get real jobs and buy a house like regular people?" she asked as she watched him pilot the ship.

Rip smiled, "We will have as normal of a life as is possible for a former Time Master and a mutant with super strength. Are you really ok with a quieter life?" he asked, his tone slightly timid as he asked the question.

Addison smiled as she reached across and grasped his hand, "As long as I'm with you, I'm good. It's what I've wanted since the first time you walked into Jitters and interrupted my afternoon coffee pity party with an invitation to this crazy life I've been living."

Rip smiled in reply as he pulled the jump ship in to land and as they saw Central City come into view, everything looked normal.

The ship stopped in a hidden forest of trees as Rip turned and smiled at her, "Do you want to live here?"

"I do have a weakness for this crazy little city," she replied as she watched him stand.

"Give me a moment to shut all of the systems down, Dear," he said as he disappeared behind their seats.

Addison smiled to herself as she stared out the window into the trees until her face contorted into a look of shock for the millionth time it seemed that day.

"Rip?" she called out to him, her voice filled with concern which caused him to panic.

He rushed back to her side, "Is everything alright?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder, his voice filled with a sudden worry for her and the three lives inside of her.

"I'm fine, Babe," she replied as she pointed out the window to draw his attention to the large Triceratops wandering through modern day Central City, "What did we do to win the war with the Legion?" she questioned.

The End


End file.
